Episode 1
Last Hope is the 1st episode of the Black Bullet Anime. It aired on April 8, 2014. Ten years after the Great Gastrea War, humanity has found the means to counter the parasites known as Gastrea; using Monoliths created from Varanium. Somewhere within the Tokyo Area, Rentaro Satomi and Enju Aihara are assigned to a mission involving possible Gastrea activity. After they arrive, they are confronted by Stage I Spider-Type Gastrea. Summary A young boy wobbles as he walks with a sole shoe, his lifeless eyes gazing towards the ground as the people encompassing him sit near fireplaces and tents located within the outskirts of Tokyo, in the year 2021. The silence is soon to fade when two fighter jets become visible and fly towards the darken skies, the eyes of the people below following said machines faithfully. The young boy turns his head around as lighting is heard. Looking into the dark clouds, terror is quick to arise when a massive creature appears from behind the clouds, alarming the people to run as fast as they can. The military shoots and successfully harms the Gastrea, but as a result the beastly monster causes great destruction with its falling body, taking some of the people below with it. As the people run for their lives, the boy is knocked over, and soon comes face-to-face with the Gastrea screaming loudly. As the Gastrea releases various vigorous cries, a voice rings within the boy's head, telling him that if he does not wish to die, the only option left is to survive. Ten years later, in the Tokyo Area and with clear skies, a teen hastily rides his bike to a building, panting as he arrives. Inside the building, a man grabs the boy's license as he ponders if he is the Civil Security worker that has come to their aid, the card reading his name as "Rentaro Satomi." Looking at Rentaro, he notes that he is still a kid, which leads Rentaro to affirm that he is the officer that was sent, and that he cannot help his age. As he reads the name of the corporation: Tendo Civil Security Corporation, and states that he has never heard of it, Rentaro rapidly takes this opportunity to snatch his license back; asking if they can begin talking about work. Tadashima quickly replies, informing him that it is on the fourth floor. The two then move to the elevator, where Tadashima informs Rentaro of a blood leak that was reported from the third floor, concluding that with noted description present Gastrea activity is not a question. He then makes note of the law that came into effect after the Great Gastrea War, which prevents detectives from entering territories where Gastrea is involved in order to reduce the amount of victims, to which Tadashima is not fond of. Finally arriving to the fourth floor, Tadashima questions Rentaro's Initiator's whereabouts, the question catching Rentaro off guard. With a witty expression, he explains that he believes he will not be needing her help for this mission. Nevertheless, the two continue to walk until reaching the door where Tadashima's men are located. However, much to Tadashima's displeasure, he is informed that two men entered the apartment not so long ago, but have gone mute ever since. Tadashima angrily grabs one of the men by the collar, questioning the reasons for their motives. The man solely states that they did not want Civil Security to take all of the credit. As he hears the man's claim, Rentaro grabs his Springfield XD and readies to enter, kicking the door down and running into the room. Howbeit, when he enters, he is shocked to see two dead bodies forced upon a wall and a masked man standing in front of them. The masked man remarks Rentaro's late arrival, only to be questioned by the latter. The mysterious man, turning around, explains that he was also after the source of the infection, but reveals that he is not on their side, as he is the one who killed the men behind him. Hearing this, Rentaro quickly dives in to attack, engaging in combat with the masked individual. With ease, the masked man corners Rentaro when three police officers enter the room. Before the policemen can do anything, however, the masked man's phone rings, to which he tends despite the current situation. Nevertheless, once the three policemen plan on avenging their falling comrades, the masked man grabs his gun and successfully shoots them all. This angers Rentaro, who employs his Tendo Combat Style, utilizing Hidden Bullet: Sky Wind. The masked man simply dodges, but Rentaro is quick to attack again, landing a hit. Regardless, the mysterious character brushes the attack off. Hanging up his phone, he congratulates Rentaro for landing a hit, and soon leaves through the window claiming that he will destroy the Tokyo Area and that no one can stop him. Tadashima quickly enters the room and investigates the surroundings along with Rentaro and a reporter. Somewhere along the line, Rentaro notes that the victim managed to escape, advising Tadashima to quarantine the area before the infection spreads. Elsewhere, a young girl walks about as she complains about Rentaro leaving her behind. As she continues to run, a voice suddenly calls out to her. She stops and tells the person that she is in quite the hurry. Her expression is quick to change, as she inspects the man calling her, gazing at his bloody and wounded body. Whilst he tries to ask for help, Enju questions if he knows what happened to him. The questions leads him to ponder her words, subsequently looking at his own body and realizing what is happening. Falling to the ground, he calls out for help, but Enju explains that he will transition from victim to aggressor very soon. In prospect of her claim, Sumiaki begins to undergo Shape Corrosion, and soon turns into a Spider-Type Gastrea. Losing his sanity, he releases a Spider Web that glues Enju, who questions the substance, to the ground; allowing him to kick her far from her standing location. Just then, Tadashima and Rentaro arrive. Tadashima shoots the Gastrea, but proves futile as the wound is quick to heal. Rentaro pushes him out of the way, using his Black Bullets to shoot the Gastrea. Running out of bullets, the Gastrea raises its limbs and readies to kill Rentaro, but Enju intervenes, slashing off one of its legs. Enju rapidly turns around and kicks Sumiaki, destroying his body entirely. Tadashima questions her appearance, quickly realizing that she is Rentaro's Initiator. Enju approaches Rentaro and reassures Tadashima that she is Rentaro's partner, planting a kiss on his lips shortly afterwards. Rentaro moves back and questions her actions. After a small conversation between the three, Rentaro is reminded by Enju of the limited sale, urging them to run off. Meanwhile, Tadashima picks up one of Rentaro's bullets and examines it while thinking about the Cursed Children. Arriving back at the agency, Rentaro converses with president of the Tendo Civil Security Corporation: Kisara Tendo, who is angry at him for forgetting the reward money. After complaining and insulting Rentaro, Kisara informs him that the Original Gastrea has not been located, shocking Rentaro. However, she solely reminds him that it is up to them to make sure the Gastrea is found. She picks up her bag, quickly asked by Rentaro if she would like for him to escort her home. Kisara informs him that she needs to go for a checkup at the hospital today, upsetting Rentaro. Before she leaves, she recollects on the time Enju and Rentaro met, and the time Rentaro believed his parents were still alive. Said statement angers Rentaro, leading him to grab his bags of beans and leave the office; Kisara is left speechless. Walking outside, Rentaro reminds himself that he needs to built more resistance when people talk about his parents. Entering Magata Public University, he heads underground to Sumire Muroto's laboratory, where the two engage in a conversation about the Gastrea and the Cursed Children after Sumire scares Rentaro with her new doll, Charlie. Before Rentaro leaves, Sumire explains to him that when a person undergoes Shape Corrosion, the host may learn a new ability granted by the Gastrea Virus, which she refers to as Evolutionary Jump. Rentaro leaves her laboratory, quickly arriving home and cooking for Enju and himself. After the two eat, Rentaro grabs an Erosion Resistance Shot and injects Enju with it. The two finish their daily routine, which leads Enju to open her arms and claim that they have time for that. However, Rentaro enters his room and closes the door, angering Enju. Rapidly, Enju appears at Rentaro's door and jumps towards him, fighting him until she ends up wrapped around his body. The next morning, Enju is furious with what transpired the previous night, yelling at Rentaro for denying an offer made by a lady. Rentaro however, informs her that ladies are modest and prudent, and reminds her that she is as flat as a board; Enju protectively places her arms on her chest as she blushes. Before they leave to school, the television announces that Seitenshi and Kikunojyo Tendo will make an appearance. Once they do, Enju calls for Rentaro's attention, only to be told to finish her breakfast or they will be late for school. Grabbing his bike and heading out, Enju and Rentaro converse about transferring classes, in hopes of being in the same class. Within the conversation, Rentaro questions Enju if her identity at school is still a secret, to which she replies affirmatively. The conversation is quick to end as they finally arrive to school, Enju quickly being met by Mai. As she walks to the building alongside Mai, she winks at Rentaro, who happily smiles. Rentaro then grabs his bike and rides it to school, but stops midway to gazes towards the Outer Area, locating several Cursed Children. He remembers the previous conversation with Sumire, her words resounding in his head—claiming that the Cursed Children are humanity's last hope. Adaptation Notes Volume 1 Ch 1 Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi vs. Kagetane Hiruko (Started and Concluded) *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara & Tadashima vs. Sumiaki Okajima (Started and Concluded) *Cleansing the Tokyo Area (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used * * ** ** *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Shape Corrosion *Spider Web *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility *Initiator's Ability: Recovery Weapons used * * *Guns Items used *Bike *Phone *Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto) * * *Watch *Laptop *Erosion Resistance Shot *Television Navigation de:01 - Die letzte Hoffnung